fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
"Sneak and Seek"
The episode starts off in the mess hall at the Battling Goomba's tabel. "Man, we suck." Tails said, relizing their team lost two players wile the other didn;t lose any. "Don't a say that, we still have the rest of the season to beat those Cheep Cheeps." Mario cheered, trying to boost Tails confidense. Rouge just grunted and walked away. CC Rouge: "I get so anoyed whe Mario goes all guidense councler on us. You don't have to be happy all the time. He is so my first target." AT THE FIGHTING CHEEP CHEEP'S TABEL "A toast for a second win in a row." Amy cheered as she raised her glass of sour milk. "Yeah, we wouldn't have done it without me. After all, I am the king penguin." King Ping bragged. "Wait a minuet." Dedede interupted, "I'm the king penguin." King Ping: "No your not." Dedede: "Yes I am!" King Ping: "No Your Not!" Dedede: "YES I AM!" "Hello remaining campers." Chris announced as he walked into the cafeteria. "Your challenge will be a rather simple challenge. You guys will all be playing hide and seek." "Hide and Seek, that's a game for children between the ages of 5 and 7." Fawful complained. "and I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!" "Well, you guys will be given 10 minuets to hide before chef comes looking for you." Chris explained. "and GO!" Everyon runs out of the mess hall to find a hiding spot. 10 minuets later "all right chef, go get em." Chris told chef as he ran out with a water gun. Up in a tree was Roug, Peach, and Candy. "Allright, next time we lose we vote off Mario. Got it." Rouge explained to her alliance. "But Mario's so sweet and loving." Peach answered. "Yeah, he's a pretty cool guy." Candy added. "It's either we lose Mario, or we lose you two." Rouge threatened. Both just nervously nodded there heads. Just then, the tree branch broke and sent the three plumiting on top of chef who squirted them with water. Behind a bush was King Ping, Samus, and Dedede. "NO I'M THE KING PENGUIN!!" King Ping yelled at Dedede. "NO I'M THE KING PENGUIN!!!" Dedede yelled back. "WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP!!!" Samus stood up and yelled, giving away there hiding place. "You might want to run now." Chef advised. Being too late, chef already squirted them. Sonic was hiding underneath a tabel in the mess hall when Amy ran in after him. "Amy, what are you doing!?!" Sonic asked. "Staying here with my Sonicans." Amy answered. Just then, Chef came in and sonic covered Amy's mouth. Chef was just about to leave when he heard Amy sneaze. "Bless you." Sonic said. "A-haa." Chef said and squirted the two of them. In a cave, Zelda and Link were hiding. "Since when has this cave been here." Zelda asked. "No clue, but chef will never find us here." Link answered. They then heard someone walking twards the cave. "Quick hide." Zelda told Link as they both ran behind a rock. Kirby then walked in. "This is the perfect hiding place." Kirby said. "Never mind, it's just Kirby." Link told Zelda as they both came out of there hiding spots. "Oh, hey guys." Kirby greeted. Link looked out and saw Chef coming. "Chef's coming, for real this time. Hide!" Link warned Zelda and Kirby. Kirby turned into a random house. "Kirby, he'll never beleive this. There's no houses in a cave." Zelda told Kirby. Then Chef walked in. "Hey, you two are toast." He told Link and Zelda. "You two, but there's three of us." Link said. "No theres not, there's just you, Zelda, and a house." CC Zelda: "Chef is officialy and idiot." CAVE Chef quirts Zelda and Link and walks off. Kirby turns back to normal, "phew, that was close." He then heard a growl behind him. He turned around and saw there was a giant Ursaring. "Uh...Nice...Ursaring." Kirby said nervously. The Ursaring roared at Kirby. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kirby shreiked and ran out followed by the Ursaring. Luigi, Mario, and Daisy walk ou of the cabins. "Man it's cramped in there." Daisy complained. Just then, they saw Kirby run past them screaming. "Was that just Kirby." Mario asked, then he saw the Ursaring. "RUN!!!" Luigi screamed, unfortunatly they all ran into Chef who squirted them. He also had a soaked Fawful and Tails folowing him. Kirby got tired and passed out infront of chef. "Your finished, go to bed." He said as he squirted Kirby. Just then, Jigglypuff came out of nowhere swinging on a vine and kicked chef in the face. "Haha, sucker." She said as she ran off with chef following her. Stafry and Starly were looking for a hiding spot when Jigglypuff landed in front of them. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" Jigglypuff yelled. "Jigg;ypuff, what are you doing." Starfy asked. Then chef came out and squirted all three of them. "Seing as Tiny is the only one still in the game." Chris announced over the loud speaker. "THE FIGHTING CHEEP CHEEPS FINALY WIN!!!" All the Cheep Cheeps cheer. "Battling Goombas, pick your favorite loser and I'll see you at the bonfire." Chris explained. King Ping: "NO I'M THE KING PENGUIN!!" Dedede: "NO I'M THE KING PENGUIN!!" King Ping: "NO I'M THE KING PENGUIN!!! "THAT'S IT!!!" Samus screamed. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. YOU GUYS ARE ANNOYING AS HECK. SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone looked at Samus. "What?" Samus asked. AT THE CAMPFIRE CEREMONY "Welcome to your first ceremony, here are the rules." Chris explained "There are 11 Goombas in front of me but only 10 marshmallows on my plate. You do not get a marshmallow, you must walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and never ever come back. Marshmallows for Fawful and Jigglypuff." Both of them came up to claim there marshmallow. "Kirby, Amy, Sonic, and Zelda." All three walked up to be safe. "Link." Link got his marshmallow and he and Zelda smiled at eachother. "Tails, your safe aswell." Chris announced. "Yes." Tails cheered as he ran up to his marshmallow. "Samus, King Ping, and Dedede. You three racked up a lot of votes." Chris explained CC Samus: "What, so I yelled a them. They were so freaking annoying." BONFIRE "Samus, your safe." Samus gave out a sigh of releif. "The last marshmallow of the night, goes to...................." "Dedede." Chris called. "HA, TOLD YOU I'M THE KING PENGUIN." Dedede gloated at King Ping. "Ping, time to go." King Ping pushed Dedede out of the way and walked onto the boat. "Well, 3 down and 19 to go. What will happen next time on TOTAL...NINTENDO...ISLAND!"